Chris Redfield: Path to Salvation
by SanityShock
Summary: She made the perfect monster when she sacrificed herself to save him.
1. Chapter 1

A terrible fate awaits Chris and Jill as they approach the Spencer Estate.

one would argue that Jill suffered the terrible fate. Yet no one knew that it was Chris who suffered a more gruesome and dark fate.

Characters belong to Capcom.

* * *

Lighting flashed and illuminated a small part of the cliff. Chris stood there reaching out his hand into the dark abyss. Hoping that Jill would miraculously grab it and he would pull her to safety. Chris's arm got wet from the pouring rain but he didn't notice, he also didn't notice his other hand was bleeding profoundly due to the broken glass. His eyes and mind was focused on the dark cliff.

"Save her" Chris heard a whisper in his head.

"May be she's alive" he heard the weak voice again.

Finally he backed up and slowly turned. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Why would she do that?" he asked himself.

"Why did she do this?" he wished this was a nightmare.

"She's gone" he gasped. His hands came up to his forehead and supported it as Chris almost lost his balance from the thoughts that consumed his mind. His left hand which was bleeding, stained his forehead with its blood.

"She must have loved a wimp like you" a cold voice echoed in his head.

"She's alive" his heart brushed away all the other thoughts and sprinted out of the estate and tried to find a path to descend. He couldn't see anything because of the rain and occasional lighting illuminated the path for awhile. Finding no safe way to descend he started climbing down, his left hand was injured so he had to rest his weight on his right hand. The rocks were sharp, Chris's hands were somewhat safe due to his gloves but the tips of his fingers were punctured and losing blood.

He gave no thought to his condition because Jill's well being was dominating his mind. Just as he was about to reach the ground he slipped and fell on the sharp rocks before landing near the lakeshore. He got up and started looking the whole area.

"Jill!" he screamed at the top his lungs. The storm intensified as rain poured at a faster rate and lighting increased. The ground got muddy and he was soon knee deep in mud. But he kept searching, he called out her name until his throat ached and his voice became rough.

"Where are you?" Chris said as his hopes of seeing her again diminished until he found her hat. He rubbed his hand clean against his shirt and picked it up trying not to make it dirty.

"She must be close" Chris's heart reassured him.

For the next three days he searched and searched the estate surroundings but found nothing but torn pieces of her uniform.

HQ thought they had lost both of them but was relieved to find him after two days of continuous searching. Chris was rushed to the hospital because he was passed out due to dehydration and he had insanely high fever.

"Where's Jill?" was the first thing Chris asked just as he woke up.

He was met with the silence of the BSAA intelligence officers who came to get any type of intel from him.

"We're trying hard to find Ms. Valentine" the Director said as he came into the ward.

Chris seeing the drips on his arms felt useless, he wanted to help find her.

"When will I get discharged?" Chris looked at the Director.

"We don't know yet" the director sighed.

"But don't expect it to be sooner"

He knew that Chris wanted to get away from this place and help in trying to find her. He also knew that they had a close "friendship". Everyone who worked for the BSAA knew their partnership, the duo which had restricted Bio terrorism doing catastrophe and saving the world was their past time. But unfortunately everyone took them for granted.

"It will be interesting to see how Chris manages to work alone" the director deluded himself, he knew in his heart that he had lost his most prized agent. She was more than any of the agents would ever hope to be, what Chris would hope to be.

For the weeks to come Chris heart was pounding hard against his chest. He waited for an news of Jill, but he was always met with silence.

Although the BSAA had sent most of its personnel to look for her but now they had almost given up. The intelligence officers checked the neighboring towns and cities and they asked the locals showing her image that whether they had seen her, they also had no success.

After the 3 week Chris was discharged but he was met with terrible news.

"We couldn't find Ms. Valentine so we're presuming her dead" a guy in suit came and gave him the news. Chris's heart was crushed and he couldn't breathe for awhile.

"My condolences, sorry" that's all he said and he walked away. Little did he know that he had just killed Chris Redfield because now Chris had uncontrollable anger brewing up inside of him.

Chris came back to New York, locked himself up in his apartment and stood in the middle of the TV lounge. With a picture of Jill in his hands he was walking down memory lane. The picture was the only one had left with him, and it was the most beautiful picture of Jill, it was taken as per his request, he wanted to make an album of his closest friends but he was surprised to find that Jill was his only closest friend.

"Son of a bitch" an image of himself showed up in the room.

"I thought you promised to protect her" another image showed up.

"Are you proud of yourself" the image started forming.

"She wasted her life saving faggot like you" the last thing he heard before all the Chris ensued in a argument.

"She's alive you need to find her" one of the images told him.

"Yea, she probably lost her memory and went settled somewhere" the images started to give him hope.

"May be she's alive and in Wesker's captivity" another image gave his ideas. Even though it seemed like different people were giving him different advices, these were actually his thoughts which were standing in front of him, his mind was suffering a trauma and the only way to recover was to have his mind off of Jill but that was never possible.

"She thought that your life was more worthy then live a life she would expect you to live"

"Bull Shit" the image with an angry look screamed.

"She's dead!" he screamed again and looked at the other images that now had their heads down.

"Don't live in a fantasy" his voice was full of anger and hatred. The image slowly started moving to him.

"Take revenge" he took a step.

"Make everyone involved suffer"

"Make anyone involved with Bio terrorism suffer"

His mind accepted that the main villain had always been bio terrorism.

"Skin them… Butcher them….. Bash their brains out and maybe" the image stopped right in front of him.

"they might reveal her fate"

"Go on every possible mission" the image started to clearly order him.

"maim and interrogate the hostiles"

"After receiving adequate information" the image grinned as he didn't reveal the last part because Chris knew now what to do with them.

He slowly faded away along with all the others.

"Hell is upon you" it was warning, anger flowed through his veins, slowly he would start to lose his control over his own body.

"Jill" he said looking at the picture.

"I gonna save you" he tried ever so hard to reassure himself.

The spent the whole week locked up in his apartment, drinking and staring at Jill's picture.

One day he received a phone call,

"Mr. Redfield"

"Yea"

"The director arranged a funeral for Ms. Valentine"

Hearing this, the glass of alcohol in Chris hands broke as Chris made a fist.

"Fine" Chris tried his best hold back the anger.

"What time?" his anger overshadowed by his sadness.

"Tomorrow at 10 am"

Chris hanged up the call, tears slowly started to come down his cheeks.

"What if I really did lose her?" he questioned himself.

Chris couldn't sleep the whole night as he silently sobbed,

"Why are you so upset?" a voice asked him.

"She was your partner after all" the voice scolded him.

"What if you meant more to her than a mere PARTNER?" another voice came up.

"No partner or friend could do… What she did for you" hearing this Chris burst into tears.

"Shame you didn't realize it Chris" the voices sounded like that of old men.

"Wonder how long she must have had feelings for you?"

"But you kept your relationship with her… professional"

"Why do you love your job more than your life Chris?" the voices kept him from sleeping and made him weep further at his loss.

"Why did you love your job more than Jill?"

"Did she waste her life to keep you alive? We'll find out Chris" he heard giggling.

"Time to embrace the monster that hid inside you Chris" a completely cold and different voice came up.

"Cut the leash and unleash the beast"

"If you want to see her alive" this was the last of the voices. Just as silence filled his mind the sun came up.

Chris was the first one to show up at the funeral. Claire showed up later.

"How did you get here?" Chris asked as she sat down next to him.

"I was informed by someone other than you"

Chris turned away, he wore sunglasses to hide his eyes which were red after sobbing the whole night.

"I was sick"

He looked behind to see a blonde guy in a suit standing at a distance.

"Who's that?"

"Leon"

The funeral started, very few people were invited. The director himself was there, Claire, Leon eventually showed up and gave his condolences to Chris, Barry showed up after a continuous 14 hour flight, Rebecca came out of nowhere. Claire cried softly the whole funeral.

"Why are you crying? You barely knew her"

"Shut up" Claire whispered trying not to disturb anyone. The funeral was over, every came and said goodbye to Chris, as if he had lost a loved one. The director came and gave him the keys to Jill's apartment.

"Everyone knew … except you" a voice came up and gave an evil laugh.

When everyone was gone Chris placed his flowers at the grave.

"What I wouldn't do to have you back?" Chris said as a single tear came down from his right eye and fell on the dirt of her grave.

"You would still screw up if she came back" a voice giggled.

Chris just stood there looking at her grave, this place was now sacred to him. After awhile another guy came to him.

"Hello" he had a different accent.

Chris looked over his shoulders and nodded.

"My name is Carlos" the man introduced himself but he was met with Chris's silence.

"You must be Chris"

"How do you know me?" Chris turned around to face him.

"Jill told me"

Hearing her name from some ones mouth whom he hadn't met felt strange to him. Whoever Jill knew Chris knew them better.

"When?"

"When we met in Raccoon city" saying this Chris got more confused. Carlos shook his head.

"I'm Carlos, I'm the one who helped Jill escape Raccoon city." The confusion was now aside.

"Oh, right… Yea she did tell me about you but it must've skipped my mind"

"I know what you're going through. Jill was my friend too"

"Thanks" he didn't know how else to answer him.

"If there's anything I can help with just let me know"

Chris gave him a suspicious look.

"What are you suggesting?" raising his eyebrow.

"Well, as a friend" he made that point clear.

"I can't rule out the possibility of her being alive"

"What makes you think she's alive?" Chris got more suspicious.

"Well" Carlos sighed.

"That grave in front of me is empty. If she was dead she would be in it"

"The body wasn't found even after three months of searching" he informed him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Chris questioned his intentions.

"I'm just a friend" he lashed out growing ever more annoyed.

"I would do anything to see her again, even though we were just friends. And if I'm willing to do anything, Oh god imagine what you're willing to do?" he said trying to lower his tone.

"I've already planned what to do" Chris voice was cold dry and Carlos couldn't help but know that his intentions were not right.

"Just let me know if you need help with ANYTHING" he said in a low tone and gave him a piece of paper on which his number was written.

'Bye" he walked away not looking back, surely he wasn't willing to work with Chris but it was a matter which concerned Jill, he had to do his part. While Chris prepared to raise hell on the enemy.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to make this story with mindless action moments, but there needs to be a build up to the plot.

Influence: Unknown Soldier- Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

Chris now faced a dilemma,

Should he accept Jill's fate and seek vengeance? Or

Should he look for her in hopes that she may be alive and well?

Chris sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"What should I do?" Chris faced the most difficult time of his life. Never he expected Jill to leave him and never he had expected to be so lost after her. His life was only colorful when she was around him but he didn't know that and took it for granted.

Chris started to feel hungry. He had lost 10 kilos in less than a month while on bed rest. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a meal or the last time he had slept.

3 days went by after her funeral and during these three days Chris did nothing but remember his golden time spent with her. Fighting nightmares side by side.

Chris went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He felt something in his pockets, he checked it and found the keys of Jill's apartment that the director had given him. Jill's apartment was a few minutes' walk from his apartment. He ate his sandwich and went to Jill's apartment.

Just as he opened the door of her apartment, he was lost in its scent. The scent which he would only experience around Jill, sensing this would always fill Chris with joy but now it only reminded him that she wasn't around. He saw that the furniture had dust on them, the windows needed cleaning and some dishes needed to be done. All in all Chris expected it to be dirtier as no one had come in here for a month.

Chris took of his shoes and went to the kitchen to get something to dust off the furniture and clean the windows. He decided to clean her dishes. Although some of them were clean, he cleaned them again. He moved on to the furniture and windows.

After cleaning them Chris sat on her couch and wiped of his sweat. The last time he had sat here was 2 months ago on his birthday. She was the only one who celebrated it along with him. Chris's heart started to ache. She had always been so nice to him while in return Chris wouldn't match her no matter what.

Chris got up and wanted to go outside but the bedroom door caught his attention. He wanted to look at it since Jill never allowed him to go in there.

If his eyes weren't dry from all the sobbing, he could have surely burst into tears when he saw her bed. It was as if someone just had slept in it, the sheets looked like they had been hugged. But something else had Chris regret his coming here. A frame which lay just a few inches from her pillow, the frame was faced down and Chris didn't want to look at it.

"It must be of someone else" Chris tried to muster up some courage to look at it.

"Must it be of her father or her friend" Chris slowly moved forward towards the bed.  
"May be she had someone other than me" Chris actually hoped for this. But as far as Chris knew, he was the only guy she would be comfortable talking to.

"May be she wanted to keep it a secret" Chris now was sure that the frame would have a photo of someone other than him.

He reached the bed and picked up the frame, looking at it, his knees went powerless and he fell on to his knees right beside the bed.

It was a photo of Chris when he was in Kuwait. It was the time just before they gave birth to the BSAA. Judging by the position it was placed, she must have hugged it to sleep. He was her only world.

Chris lay his head on the bed as tears flowed down and made the bed sheets wet.

"Chris" Jill's voice echoed in the room. Chris thought that his mind must be talking to himself.

"Chris, What's wrong?" her voice was soft and angelic. Chris slowly lifted his head to see a vision or image or maybe a ghost of Jill.

She wore a black dress and she was smiling at him.

"Don't leave" Chris uttered as he started crawling to her because his legs felt powerless to hold him up.

"You've changed Chris" she said in a soft tone, a tone which made Chris's tears came down faster. Before reaching her feet, Chris's leg felt strong enough to hold him and he got up. He looked her straight in the eyes,

Was this a ghost? Hallucinations? Her eyes felt so real to Chris that he was lost in them. Her lips had their shine and somehow she had her scent.

Without thinking further Chris dived into hug her but he fell on the floor, he looked at his arms and his broken heart was shattered when he saw them empty.

Chris's mind was torn apart between Jill death and her survival, it gave him stress and anger. The only way his mind could combat that would be to give him Jill, but that was at the moment impossible. So now his mind started to make images or visions of Jill. So Chris couldn't go insane. Or he had gone insane and was now seeing Jill.

Chris again went on his knees and looked at the ceiling, who could play such a dirty trick with him.

"Just come back" Chris said as tears flowed from his cheeks and into his shirt.

Finally his senses somewhat came back and now he got up and decided to go home. He didn't want to stay here no matter what. His anger was tearing him apart, he had to let it off. He came back and collapsed on the bedroom door due to fatigue.

He woke up the other day. His phone rang which took him out of his deep slumber,

"Mr. Chris Redfield"

"Yea" Chris said half asleep.

"Have you received the invitation card to the inauguration of the New York HQ"

Chris looked in his mailbox and saw a card.

"Yes"

"We would like to remind you, the inauguration is in an hour"

"Thanks" Chris's conversation was short and straight forward. He went to the wash room to take a shower.

He stood in the shower, holding the walls in order to support him. The cold water was refreshing to his body, but for his soul to be at peace he needed Jill. If only he knew that before, he would than cherish each moment he spent with her.

Chris wore casual clothes and went to the inauguration. All the newly appointed BSAA personnel knew him, he stood as a role model to his fellow troops, to never lose hope in desperate times was his way. Unfortunately, no one knew what he was going through, they thought he would be sad and depressed for a short time then he would be back to himself. Again unfortunately no one knew that Chris Redfield may be forever changed. Everyone greeted him and wanted to chat with him but he gave no way to it.

"Ah, Chris" the commander the guy who supervises every operation, came to him. Chris gave him a salute and shook his hands.

"Really, sorry for your loss son" he said looking him in the eye. The man was knew soldiers well, he saw what Chris was going through, his eyes told him. He couldn't help but shake his head in sympathy.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, you're one of the first BSAA captains" Chris nodded hearing about his promotion.

"I will personally give you your rank" the commander smiled.

"But, it may take a week or two, until then you're with Sheppard 2 and second in command"

"When will they go on ops?" Chris asked.

"We'll find out, tomorrow" the commander nodded and went away.

Finally the director came with his excessively large protocol. The event got underway. The director gave a morale increasing speech and revealed that they now were under the UN and the overhaul of the BSAA was near completion. The director finished his long speech, at the end everyone stood up and clapped. All except for Chris, who actually didn't listen to any of it. His mind was planning what to do in his next mission. He agreed on the plan that he would maim the human hostiles and bring them back to the BSAA for interrogation.

Everyone got up and went to the refreshments area. But Chris sat in his chair. A guy came and gave him a salute, Chris was lost in his thought that he didn't realize it.

"Excuse me" he said.

Chris shook his head and looked around.

"Did I disturb you?"

"No!... no its fine"

He sat with him and started to chat, turned out he was Sheppard 2's team leader and he was quite excited to have him.

"Yea I look forward to working with you too"

"Good, cause I think we're on our first mission in 3 days"

"Where?"

"Some town in Uzbekistan"

'Great, can't wait to go" Chris said as he draw closer to embark on Jill's salvation.

"Good then, see you later"

Chris left the function early to start his packing, due to some reason he thought he should tell Carlos. He called him on the number he had given him,

"So, Chris anything new" Carlos greeted.

"Yea, I'm going to Uzbekistan, it's our first mission"

"Uzbekistan?!" he screamed.

"What? Why? Anything wrong"

"Just stay alive, the best mercenaries in the world are trained in Uzbekistan"

"Great then, I'm gonna enjoy skinning them" Chris said and hanged up.

Hearing this Carlos thought he had gone mad,

"That bastard might do it" he said to himself.

The next three days felt like months to Chris he ate and slept and was back to normal. Although anger was still brewing inside of him, he wasn't depressed or stressed.

"Maybe I belong in the field" Chris said to himself. Chris's problems vanished as the mission approached closer.

The battlefield was the only place where Chris wouldn't think about Jill.

The night before the mission day, Chris had a hard time sleeping, he was again drenched in Jill's memories.

"You sure know how to keep a girl waiting" Jill said to him while they were in the Spencer Estate.

Slowly and steadily Chris's once warm and soft heart was becoming cold and numb. Only time will tell what fate awaits his enemies.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to add some action but it turned out to be torture. for the reviews, you'd be surprised how much it motivates me.

Influence: Crawling-Linkin Park.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Three weeks later,**

In an abandon warehouse, six men were on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs and their legs also tied. Chris stood looking at them, lighting his cigarette, he took out Jill's picture from his pocket.

Seeing the picture, all of them shook their heads, it was the only way to say no because their mouths were closed by duct tape.

Chris sighed,

"Let's get started then" he shook his head and dragged one of the older looking man by his hair forward in front of them. The man looked in his late 40's. Chris removed the duct tape,

"Who do you work for?" Chris questioned him with a angry tone as he looked him in the eye.

"Your mother" he said and spat on his face. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so glad you did that" Chris said, he tangled his fingers into one another and stretched making a cracking sound.

The warehouse had broken furniture in it, Chris looked around to see a wooden office desk. He dragged the table with one hand, he stopped right in front of the mercenary under interrogation.

"I'm generous enough to give you a last chance" Chris said and positioned the table between him and the mercenary.

"Who the fuck are you working for?"

"Go suck your mama tits" he said and laughed. This guy had no fear of death, in fact no mercenary Chris encountered feared death, this was the only thing he admired about them.

Chris smashed his jaw with his boot and the mercenary lay on his chest face down. Chris lifted the oak made desk above his head and looked at the remaining mercenaries who were more interested what Chris would do rather than worry about their partner.

The desk came crashing down on the poor fellow. His upper spine cracked with the very first blow. He let out cries and moans, which would pierce any soft hearted human, but Chris was dealing with him, no room for mercy.

Chris again lifted the desk and again slammed him in the back. His rib bones shattered and blood started to come out of his mouth.

"No!" he screamed with tears coming down his cheeks, no mercenary would ever imagine being taken out this way.

Chris ignored his pleads and again lifted the desk and slammed it with all of his strength. His spine was completely destroyed, his rib cage was also shattered being pressed against the concrete yet he didn't die. Chris threw the broken desk away. The mercenary cried and screamed but was left there. The others were frightened to see this

"Anyone want to contribute?" Chris picked up his cigarette which he had left. One of the mercenary who was breathing heavily nodded. Chris came to him and removed the duct tape.

"A girl who gave us the G sample looked like this" he said in one breath.

"She was wearing a hood so I'm not sure" the mercenary started crying hoping the info was enough for Chris to let him live.

"Where you had contacted her?"

"We didn't contact her, we bought a G virus sample off of the black market, she was the one who delivered it."

"Name of the dealer?"

"He was called Caede"

Chris cut the ties of the mercenary. He lifted him up and made him walk away from the rest and then he smashed his face with the butt of his weapon so he probably wouldn't remember this ordeal. The mercenary was unconscious.

Chris took a kerosene drum from the storage of the warehouse and applied it on the rest of the mercenaries. After spilling kerosene on all of them, Chris gave them a last look. They started to breath heavily as their death was approaching; he finished his cigarette and threw it on them. It set them on fire.

Chris walked away, hearing their struggle to put out the flames. The flames burned the ropes which tied them, one of them rolled over the ground to put out the flame but to no avail as his whole clothes were on fire.

Screams were heard as the flames burned the duct tape off of their mouths.

"What did you do Chris?" Jill's image came in front of him started walking back wards with him.

"Why so much bloodshed in my name?" Jill asked as tears came down.

"They bought that on themselves" Chris said and walked out of the warehouse into the darkness of the night.

This was a big break through, Chris had got little to no intel from the past 5 missions he was on. On his first mission he bought the mercenaries to be interrogated by the BSAA, but the BSAA didn't know what to get intel about, the intelligence department were giving them all the intel they needed to stop bio terrorist attacks. So Chris did his own interrogations in his own way.

"One step closer to you" Chris said as Jill's image disappeared.

"Great work people, objective complete, head to the extraction point" Chris heard as he turned on the radio.

"HQ, COME IN"

"Chris, thank god, we thought you were dead"

"Where's the extraction point?"

"1 mile due south-west"

"Copy that"

The helicopter came and picked Chris and his team.

"You missed a lot of fun captain" Piers said to him.

"Probably next time" Chris said with a solemn look.

**The next day,**

"What do you know about a guy named Caede?" Chris called Carlos.

"He's one of the biggest bio weapons dealer in the black market"

"Great where can I find him?"

"Sorry, guys like him don't exist OFFICIALLY" Carlos relied.

"But I know someone who will help" Carlos assured Chris.

"Who and Where? Give me his number"

"His name is Tariq, he lives in a small town north of Afghanistan, telephones won't work there so you have to meet him in person"

"I don't think the people of that country will be too happy to see me"

"When was the last time you shave?"

"What?!"

"When was the last time you shave?"

"Two months ago I think" Chris scratched his chin which had somewhat long beard.

"Great, just wear the local clothes and you'll blend in nicely but make sure not to get killed by marines, guys with your size are considered the guards of the warlords there"

"Yea but how do I get to that country, only journalists and news reporters are allowed to go there"

"I have everything covered. I'll give you your gear tomorrow, you just try to look like one of them"

"I hope this guy is worth the trip"

"Don't worry" Carlos hanged up.

"You look nice with a beard" Jill's image appeared to be smiling as she took a seat on the couch right of him. She brushed her hair off of her face.

Chris took a deep breath, he had stopped his sobbing ever since his search for her started. He now had hope that she was alive but still her absence drove him to depression every time he was alone.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked" Chris said as he marveled the vision of Jill sitting in right of him. Hearing this she got up, smiling and came up to his ears and softly said,

"You never noticed it before"

Hearing this Chris kicked the table and it fell over.

"Your right" he admitted with a disgusted face.

Now he knew what the biggest mistake of his life was, taking Jill for granted. This guilt could never be taken care of. When he said he would try to find and save Jill, he actually was saving himself, to end his guilt and frustration.

The Sheppard team leader called him,

"Hey Chris"

"Hi" Chris said wanting to kick himself for attending the call.

"Tonight is officer's night"

"What?"

"All the captains come to the officers mess for dinner, make sure you be there"

"I'll try" Chris said and hung the phone.

Only 25 hours ago, he brutally killed 5 hostiles but for Chris it started to become part of his life. It was the only way to ease off the anger and hate. For a couple of days he would be fine, but after that the anger and hate would again build up to boiling point.

"What the heck" Chris decided to go to the dinner.

He showed up just when dinner was served. He saw that the other Captains were dancing with their dates or wives. Chris felt lonelier now,

"Sorry I forgot to tell you to bring a date" the Sheppard leader said.

"Nah, I didn't have a date anyway" Chris laughed. He now had his mask of emotions on, so no one would know what he was going on with him, so no one would see what was eating him from the inside.

He took a seat with all the other captains. They chatted with him about his last mission; he kept it short and simple. He even asked about their missions just to make them feel he was alright. He ate his dinner and just sat there chatting with his fellows. He decided to leave before it got too late and Carlos would probably show up at his apartment.

"Ok you have a degree in mass communication and jornalism" Carlos handed him a fake certificates.

"Your membership card" Carlos gave him the fake card.

"And this just for show" he said as he handed him a tape recorder.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Contacts" Carlos didn't want to reveal his secret.

"Member of Raccoon City Press Club?" Chris said looking at the card.

"Yea, they moved to Florida after the incident, they were out of business but no one knows yet"

"And good luck" Carlos said taking off.

"Thanks" Chris said loud enough for him to hear.

Chris reached Afghanistan after two days, US military officials came and took him away for questioning, it was a procedure reporter had to go through. They looked at his card and certificate and everything seemed fine.

"Why you're here?" of the officials asked.

"I am writing an article about the life in the north part of the country"

"Ok Mr. Chris Nivans" the official handed him some papers.

It was an agreement that whatever happened to him would be because of his own actions and decisions and incase of death the military and NATO will not be held responsible, yet if held hostage the military will try to do its best.

Chris signed it and he was free to go. He bought some local clothes from the nearest tailor. He showed a map to a driver and which had the town circled.

"I take you, come come" the driver tried to communicate.

"How much?" Chris read rubbing his thumb and index finger as to say money.

"I also there live" the driver tried his best to communicate.

"I tell you if we get there" hearing the "if" in the sentence made Chris smiled. Probably more chance to wreck havoc and misery. It would be a long journey and the roads were filled with blockades and check posts of both marines and Taliban. The Taliban actually offered him to stay with them, but he denied.

Soon they reached a large traffic jam in the middle of nowhere. Chris got off to see hundreds of men faraway. The driver asked a passerby what was happening, Chris wouldn't understand what they were saying but hearing it the driver started to shake his head. Soon the vehicles started moving and they soon reached the group of men who had made the traffic jam. Chris saw a body which was blindfolded, on the ground and severely battered.

"Stone death, for loving warlord daughter" the driver told him.

"Stoned to death" Chris thought very cliché. Soon his humanity showed his signs and he felt uncomfortable.

"Stoning to death, just for falling in love?" he asked the driver knowing he wouldn't understand the way he would answer.

"No one touches warlords here" the driver said.

Chris wouldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul. After travelling the whole night, they reached the town. It was a very small town, and everyone stared at Chris,

"Who you meet here?" the driver asked.

"A guy Tariq"

"No Tariq not gay sorry" the driver shook his head.

Chris laughed hearing this, he must have misinterpreted guy with gay and he laughed even more finding out the driver knew about gay.

An old man with short white hair and a long white beard came to him and paid the driver.

"I heard you call my name" Tariq said. The man had joy in his face and happiness in his eyes, for a moment Chris thought he didn't know what was going in his country.

"I need to ask you about a mercenary"

"Come to my house, we'll chat there" Tariq had an American accent which further confused Chris as to what a guy like him was doing in a place like this.

Reaching his small house an old woman came and shook Chris's hand,

Tariq softly told the old woman something in Persian. Chris sat on a bed near a radio and Tariq took a chair and sat in front of him.

"So who is this man who you want to ask of?" Tariq raised his eyebrow.

"Caede, who is he? What is he? Where can I find him?"

Tariq's face now looked a little worried.

"Can I persuade you out of this?" Tariq asked as he worried about Chris.

"Not a chance"

Tariq took a deep breath,

"There are nowadays two types of mercenaries" Tariq said lifting his middle and index finger.

"One is normal mercenary, the other one is bio mercs"

"Normal mercenary kills and gets money for it"

"Bio mercenary is half dealer and half fighter. He showcases his product by disease and pandemic outbreaks but has to fight you guys in the process. If the product sells, he buys more and more from the black market"

"What do you mean by showcase?"

"Well not everything bought of the black market is 100% guaranteed. Demonstrations need to be done"

"Ok, now about Caede"

"Yes, he is one of the two biggest dealers and mercenary trainers in the world"

"Who's the other?"

"Other group is what is left of the Umbrella Security Service"

"I don't need to worry about them"

"You probably will later"

"Where can I find this Caede?"

"Last known location was in Peru"

Chris nodded.

"Are you planning to pay him a visit?"

"Heck yea"

"My advice would be stealthy, you can't take the advantage of BSAA, there wont be a biological outbreak in that country until 2016."

The old woman came with green tea and gave one to Tariq and Chris and she went back to the kitchen.

"You're wife?"

"Yup" he said smiling.

"You to a fairly family considering the condition of this country"

"She was the love of my life, I became a spy just because of her"

"Why? What did she do?"

"I fell in love with her the first day I lay eyes on her. I went to the city to work, I decided I would marry her but then the soviets invaded and I was caught up in the war. During the war she got kidnapped and wasn't seen again." Tariq said smiling.

"I made a promise to find her and bring her back and spend my life with her, so I gathered enough money and went to the US, took language class, did my masters, went to Pakistan to work for the ISI, then went to India to work for the RAW agency, I worked for so many intelligence agencies that there was a manhunt for me. I would search a whole country and if she wasn't there I would just take off to the next country. I did this for 40 years of my life until I found her in Brazil, she had been forced to smuggle cocaine throughout the world, my beard was white when I found her but she was more beautiful than ever. I bought her back and married her"

"Do you have kids?"

"No, she can't… I mean WE can't have kids" he said looking down.

"What's funny is the problem was she was mute, which made finding her impossible?" Tariq laughed.

At this point a tear had come down from Chris's eye. How would a man spend his whole life looking for a mute woman, still married her even though she wouldn't give birth and they wouldn't have a family.

Seeing the determination of this man, Chris made a promise to find Jill or keep finding Jill until his last breath. Tariq had truly earned Chris's respect and he had inspired him.

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"I don't know about her, but why would I feel lonely when I'm around her" he smiled.

Tariq didn't have the privilege to talk with the love of his life only communicate with her. While Chris had spend 8 years with his love but didn't know it.

Tariq let Chris sleep in his house, he drove him back to Kabul and dropped him near the military base.

"I see myself in you" Tariq said to Chris.

"When I see myself in you, I know there is a woman involved in all of this" Tariq smiled.

"Yea there is, but I'm not sure she's alive or dead"

"If you really weren't sure, you wouldn't be here. This thing was sure" Tariq placed his finger on Chris heart.

"May god bless your ordeal" these were Tariq's last words to him. The first thing Chris did was shave his beard. He packed his bags and prepared for Peru.

To be Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I've always wanted to see HUNK vs Chris, this chapter will just have small interactions. While the next chapter probably be based on the fight.

Influence: Drop the world- Lil Wayne

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another dream that will never come true  
Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Bullets flew overhead, the sound of a helicopter's rotor was heard in distance, his vision was blurry, sweat poured out of each part of his body, saliva dripped down from his lips on to his uniform. He looked around to see a car, he thought it was a car, he was unsure as his vision was still blurred. He dragged himself to it in order to take cover from the onslaught of bullets.

It took two minutes, for him to have his normal vision back. His teammates were in the same position as he was, they were crawling in every direction trying to find cover.

"Get to cover" Piers screamed.

"Soldier get to cover" he screamed to a troop who lay on his back in the centre of the main road.

"Just crawl a few inches to your left" Piers screamed to him, guessing that he was injured and there was a car to his left. A bullet came and struck him in the left side of his ribs, he let out a loud scream.

Chris sprinted to him and dragged him to the car. Chris lifted the car and toppled it to one side to provide a better cover. Chris proceeded to push the car forward towards Piers.

"What the fuck?" Piers exclaimed.

"This is nothing" Chris said as he bandaged the wounded soldier.

"Ok, men!" he screamed.

"I've never been in this position and I sure as hell don't like being in this position. So get your act straight and let's give it in the ass." His small speech was surprisingly morale increasing. Chris took the Remington Model 700 sniper rifle from the wounded soldier. He took a deep breath and then held his breath and got up and swiftly fired 3 shots. Piers took a track of the targets as they fell one by one.

"Hit or miss?" Chris asked Piers while reloading the sniper.

"All hits captain"

Chris again took a deep breath and got up and fired two shots finishing the hostile resistance they had faced.

"Eagle 3, come in"

"Reporting" Chris replied.

"Get to route fiver, possible deal just went down, ASAP"

Hearing this Chris flung into action, he threw away his pistol and rifle and made a dash towards the route. While on the way he took off his gear which was giving him a hard time running.

"Captain slow down" Piers ran with the rest of the team behind Chris who now was about a mile away. Seeing that going through the main road was taking long, Chris jumped through the window of a shop and made his way to the back door, he entered the back alley and entered the neighboring shop, the first floor of the shop was on fire so Chris ran to the second floor and jumped out of the window.

HUNK took the samples and was about call the helicopter, a big figure came crashing down from the second floor of a building, HUNK at first thought it was a B.O.W but was surprised to see he was a human. Calling him a human would be understatement,

"Hold it" Chris screamed and ran to him.

"Control, send the chopper, my position has been compromised" HUNK radioed and made a dash away from Chris with a suitcase. Running away was never HUNK's style but he was in possession of high priority item and he didn't want it to fall into the BSAA's hand.

"Copy that. Oppressor-03 send, chopper also send, bring the package back"

Chris made an all out effort to catch him but HUNK was fast. He threw a flash grenade over his shoulder but Chris kicked it away before it would detonate. Chris was about catch him when a long metal tube came crashing just a few yards away from him, this stopped Chris as he backed away from the tube. Piers and the team finally caught up with him, the tube's lid opened and a humanoid figure stepped out, it was about 9 feet tall. Seeing this B.O.W Chris got a little worried as it looked just like a normal human, it had normal eyes and normal body. But the tube had umbrella's logo on it so it was doomed to go wrong. The Oppressor launched himself at Chris and with lighting fast punch, he sent Chris fly into the third floor of a building.

"Set up the SJ-2" Chris radioed them just as soon as he got up.

"You heard him" Piers screamed at the team's engineer while the rest of the team emptied their guns at the B.O.W. The flesh of the B.O.W tore away showing its metallic skin.

"It's a fucking cyborg" Piers took cover and order the same to the rest of the team.

"SJ-2 about to run in 3" the soldier counted down to zero and punched a button which made the cyborg stood still.

"What now Captain? The signal jammer won't last for more than 15 seconds" Piers radioed Chris.

"Leave it to me" Chris showed up from the hole of the building from which he had crashed through, with a long metallic pipe in his hand. He jumped from the third floor and drilled the pipe through the B.O.W's chest and sparks flew everywhere. Chris took 3 C4s out of Piers backpack and shoved it into the B.O.W's mouth.

"Signal Jammer has only 4 seconds left" the engineer reminded them.

"Take cover" Chris told Piers and back away from the cyborg.

"Signal Jammer closed" the engineer said with worry in his voice. The cyborg came back to life, but Chris pressed the button and an explosion took place. Chris's heart pounded rapidly as the smoke cleared. Just as the smoke cleared the whole team couldn't help but celebrate, the head of the cyborg was completely gone and the rest of the body was heavily damaged,

"You can never be sure" Chris ordered one of the men to use his flamethrower to finish off the body. Chris looked around to find the metallic skull which had blinking red eyes. Chris showed the middle finger to the eyes which he thought were video link to the main command.

"How did you know to take it down?"

"These things are wireless, take out the signals and their just flesh and metal"

"Great work men" HQ radioed them.

"Just get us out of here, its freezing" Chris said.

"I always liked Serbia, but now I love it" Piers said, feeling satisfied with the mission.

"Yea, don't get too jumpy, not every mission is a walk in the park" Chris said.

The helicopter picked them up, just as Chris got on the chopper he felt different, the adrenaline and high risks of the battlefield was behind him, now his mind could only think of Jill. This was the most hated part of Chris's missions. Going back to his normal life after living on the edge and by normal for Chris it would mean to be depressed, angry and feel guilty all day, every day.

"I need you" Chris looked at Jill's picture as the helicopter flew into the horizon.

**Back in New York, **

"So what you gonna do when you get to Peru?" Carlos asked Chris while they ordered their lunches.

"Honestly, I have no idea what to do"

"I took some intel on this guy" Carlos said as he let out a deep breath.

"and Jill probably not with him"

"What?!" Chris as his only lead vanished.

"But" Carlos reassured Chris.

"I probably know who might know as to where Jill is"

"Who?" Chris as he started to get annoyed.

"The U.S.S head, the great Tony Rio"

"Who the fuck is that?" Chris said as he got further annoyed he has to face people he never encountered yet.

"Umbrella's first scientist and he is the one in charge of the U.S.S"

"What does he know?"

"Probably everything"

"and how's that?"

"the local town's folk saw him and a lumber jack saw him in a car as he pulled over and a "blonde" guy sat in it with an injured woman" Chris said pointing out that whether or not Jill is alive but Wesker definitely is.

"Where do you get all of this information?" Chris said as he started eating his lunch as soon as it was served.

"Contacts, always keep them" Carlos nodded.

"So how am I supposed to find this guy?"

"Oh, don't worry, he might be actually coming after you"

"Really?!" Chris said with pride.

"Yea, the underworld is buzzing with your name, everyone wants you out of the picture" Carlos took a bite from his taco.

"Mercenary recruitments have slowed down because of you. Hearing what you do to hostiles when you capture them" Carlos shook his head as he didn't want to ruin his appetite by remembering Chris brutal tortures.

"So I guess I just have to wait" Chris asked Carlos.

"Yup"

**Sometimes later…**

Chris sat on Jill's couch and was deep in his thought about how to get to the U.S.S. He couldn't concentrate due to Jill's scent which hadn't left her apartment even though a year almost past since her presumed death. Chris went to the kitchen to get some water. As he searched for a glass or a cup in the drawer, he found a valentine day card in one of the drawer.

It had a photo of a boy and a girl walking down a dark street hand in hand, he read what was written inside of it,

"To Chris,

I loved the picture and wanted to show you.

From….."

The card wasn't finished and judging by the writing Chris knew it was Jill's.

"Why didn't she complete it?" Chris asked himself.

"I was too scared to complete it, I was even more frightened when I was about to mail it" Jill's came and sat on the counter.

"What do you mean scared?" Chris talked to the vision.

"That you might not accept me, that it may ruin our partnership" Jill said trying to smile but wouldn't help but frown.

"What made you think that?" Chris said as he angrily waved the card.

"Go look in the mirror" a tear gently made its way on her cheeks.

"I thought I was lucky enough to have you" both of them said simultaneously.

"Well that's why we're in this situation" Jill followed up.

Chris wiped away the slight tears and checked the rest of the cabinets and found 4 more cards. From 2002 to 2006, she had written the cards,

In the 2003 card it she wrote,

"We should be more than partners ;)"

In 2004,

"I would really like to be yours"

In 2005 she wrote,

"Please accept this socially awkward girl"

It was from the time when Jessica could make fun of her, sighting the fact that Chris could never love a loner like her and that she had no friend accept Chris.

In 2006 she wrote,

"All I need is…."

Chris buried his face in his hands after reading all these cards which she didn't have the guts to send. He realized how much she wanted him and Chris always thought he wasn't the type she preferred, the days with S.T.A.R.S came to mind,

**Chris had just got the job with S.T.A.R.S, as a welcome party the rest of alpha team took him to Raccoon's Grill, the restaurant that would become Chris's favorite restaurant.**

"**I heard chicks really dig air force dudes" he remembered Frost said to him.**

"**We were hardly given time to breathe, I didn't catch any fish while in the air force" he said to Frost.**

"**Man, then you're in luck. The partner you are assigned with is" Frost shook his head. **

"**Hotter than my moma's chilli sauce" he added.**

**Right at that moment Jill came into the restaurant and right at that moment Chris couldn't help but stare at her. **

"**Hey my name is Jill" she repeated again to Chris who was still staring at her.**

"**Hi, my name is Chris" Chris felt a little embarrassed when she raised a brow at his constant staring. **

"**You worked in the Air force right?" she asked him while looking at the menu.**

"**Yea" Chris nodded.**

"**Impressive" Jill said still locked on the menu.**

"**It's a shame he left it" Barry said.**

"**Ok enough of Chris" Frost started to feel a little jealous.**

"**Jill, you promised to tell me what type of macho you like" Frost said anticipating the answer. Jill rolled her eyes,**

"**A nerdy guy, who is small yet skinny" she looked at Chris while saying it, Chris didn't change his face but he was somewhat disappointed, he would never be more than partners to her. He looked around to see that none of them had the features she said she liked. Maybe she was just fooling around with Frost, maybe if Chris had asked her later on she might have a different answer but Chris paid no attention to. **

"**That's not fair" Frost complained,**

"**As I said before, I will say again" Jill paused and cleared her throat.**

"**Dream on" **

** After that day Chris considered Jill a partner, a friend maybe but nothing more than that as it would really help their team's performance. **

Chris snapped out of the flashback and didn't realize tears were flowing down his cheeks,

"Where did the time go?" Chris realized how much his life had changed in the past 8 years, the only thing that always kept constant was Jill and her beautiful smile.

**Some other part of the world….**

Stood in the corner the washroom, facing away from the hose of freezing water, Jill tried to endure the pain, her skin was sensitive after the cryogenic sleep and the fast water shot burning sensations through her body. She held her hand in front of the coming water but didn't matter she was in pain always, her bones ached, her muscles ached. No part of her body was in good condition.

To her relief the hose was turned away but she got scared seeing him coming her way. She curled up in the corner, covering her face with her hands and hoping he wouldn't do anything.

But that never happened, he always did something to her, always found a way to cause pain, a new way to torture her. He came up to her and looked at her. He shook his head and punched her face, her head bounced off the tiles and she fell on the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the other corner of the room. She hit the wall and all the breath was knocked out of her.

"To think this pain is caused by yourself" Wesker said and leaned down to see her face as she suffered.

"Jumping out the window, trying to be a hero" he screamed and kicked her in the stomach.

"Tell me again, dearest Jill" Wesker came to her ears.

"Was it worth it?"

"Definitely" she said in a low voice but Wesker heard it and got further angry. He grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall, his assistant came and gave him a suitcase which HUNK was protecting earlier.

"Well, new toys have arrived" Wesker gave out a sadistic laugh and took out the device.

"Now Jill take a backseat and enjoy the show"

"You shouldn't worry about That night Jill" Wesker patted her belly.

"This stops all the development in their initial stages" he said and pressed a button which allowed spikes to come out of it.

He carefully studied her chest and stabbed her with the device when he found the right location.

"Sorry I forgot about the morphine" Wesker laughed at walked away while Jill tried hard to breathe. She started to vomit blood and sweat rapidly. The device was taking its effect. Her body went still all of a sudden, she tried to move but no response. Then suddenly she got up without her ordering her body.

"What the-" she thought as her body moved towards the cryo chamber.

"What's happening" she screamed in her thought.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I was sick the day I was writing chapter 4, no doubt it wasn't up to the standards but still. If I get a copy of Resident Evil Revelations, the next update will be after I finish the game. So enjoy.  
Influence: Breaking the habit- Linkin Park

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
This is the end,  
But I can't move away from you  
This is the edge of patience  
But you won't prove yourself to me  
Still you drain my soul and

Even though it hurts I can't slow down  
Walls are closing in and I hit the ground  
Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind  
Just one last time

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The cold breeze woke him up from his slumber. Chris rubbed his eyes and looked around, he wasn't in his bed, nor his bedroom, nor in his apartment. He was surrounded by green hills. He walked to the top of a hill and found that the hills showed no signs of ending. While looking around, one peculiar thing caught his attention, it wasn't a thing but a person. That person was the reason of Chris's struggles. She lay on top of the hill in front of him and looked to be unconscious.

"Jill" he screamed and ran towards her, after coming down the hill top he saw a shallow stream which separated him and the solution to his life. Without thinking he started walking through it, halfway across his foot got stuck in mud, struggling to pull his foot out, he lost his balance and fell into the small stream. He started crawling to the other side, but was stuck and couldn't move.

He looked down on his hands through the crystal clear water, they were deep in the mud. He pulled them out, and blood started to come out of them, soon the whole stream was covered with blood.

"What is this?" Chris got worried and looked at his hands, they weren't bleeding, just as he put them back into the water, blood came out of them. All of a sudden, some humanoid figures started to rise up from the blood stream, they had no facial features and no clothes, blood covered them from top to bottom. They started to move towards Chris,

"Get the fuck away" he screamed out of his sleep, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked at his hands and they were normal.

"What the fuck was that?" Chris wiped the sweat from his forehead. Chris always had faith in science. He was a little religious but found science to be the answer to the universe. For him everything had a logical reason behind it, dreams were thoughts the mind would make, there was nothing special about them, no hidden messages and indications of the future. But now his mind was going back and forth as to what it might mean.

"Screw it" Chris rubbed his eyes and drank the bottle of vodka which was on his side table. Chris lighted his cigarette and went outside for a walk.

The cold winter weather had no effect on Chris, he walked outside his apartment only wearing a half sleeves shirt and his pajamas.

"What date is today?" Chris asked himself after seeing a Christmas sale advertisement on the billboard.

"Oh, tomorrow's Christmas" Chris sighed. This was the first Christmas without Jill by his side and no wonder he wasn't in the Christmas spirit. He went back to his apartment after a long walk, he sat on the couch, placed the photo of Jill on the coffee table and started to drink. He hoped the alcohol could help him draw his attention away from Jill. After three whole bottles, he sat there, fully drank, no clue of what's happening, but Jill hadn't left his attention for a single moment. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and didn't blink. He started to realize that Jill was the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his whole miserable life. Thinking and marveling about Jill's features, Chris fell asleep.

He felt something in his arms, something or someone, whatever it was it was warm and was on his chest. Hair started to come in contact with Chris's lips. He looked down to see Jill, sound asleep in his arms.

"Oh my god" Chris felt Jill's heart beat against his chest. He caressed her back, she tried to wake up but Chris pulled her closer, but she vanished, vanished and left Chris empty handed.

"No" Chris whispered and woke up, tears were coming down his cheeks.

"How's that possible?" he smacked his head as to signal that he was the culprit. In fact his mind was, the brain perfectly simulated the electrical pulses of the nervous system to fool the body and Chris to thinking she was in fact in his arms and whatever had happened was just a bad dream. The marvels of the human brain, but this was more torture than relief, it put insult to injury, it highlighted the fact Jill wasn't with him, the fact he was trying to get over.

Chris was now a torn man, his mind spoke his own thoughts, his heart had other intentions, his emotions would easily control him. And the soul, it only wanted Jill. Nothing more, it didn't crave for the most beautiful woman, nor for the riches of this world, it only and only wanted Jill, safe and sound, in his arms.

"When will you come back" Chris grew more and more confident that she was alive and he was close to bringer her back. But now he was advised to wait, wait probably for the man who was an instrument in Jill's demise. Chris doubted himself, he wouldn't control his anger if he came face to face with him. Carlos did point out to him to be careful in his next mission, the U.S.S mercenaries were looking for him, they didn't want him dead, but wanted him alive, according to Carlos. And surely he would be bought in front of the head, Tony Rio, the man who helped Wesker, who made his contributions to take Jill away from Chris.

"I wish I could control myself" Chris was worried that his emotions could easily dominate him. Ironic is the fact that both, Chris and Jill, have no control over their bodies. While Chris was at the mercy of his emotions, Jill was at the mercy of a device.

**The next day…**

"Hello and a merry Christmas to all New Yorkers" the radio sounded.

"As a Christmas present, we'll be playing the tracks you want"

Chris couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Anything better" Chris asked Carlos as they were about to exit New York.

"You got 99 problems and the radio isn't one of them" Carlos giggled. Chris wanted to smack him, how could one laugh when his life is taking a detour off a cliff. He couldn't blame him, he was a funny guy and always had ways to make people laugh, but not Chris. Carlos was now Chris's sidekick, but Chris was more dependent on him, no hero was dependent on his sidekick, but Chris was. Carlos would arrange everything required and Chris was the one to execute the job, they were a team, with members that matched each other equally.

"Ok, I'm getting a lot of requests for Bullet for my valentine" the caster said.

"They should rename it to Taking a bullet for my Valentine" Chris said as he looked out of the window of the car.

"Nah, that's just sounds too obsessive" Carlos clearly misunderstood him. Chris was talking about Jill. Jill Valentine, anything that was associated with Valentine in Chris's world was Jill. Carlos didn't know that Chris actually showed his feelings, no one had the privilege to know his feelings on anything. Chris was talking about taking a bullet for Jill, somehow it felt so good for Chris, all his troubles would end, he would die in peace knowing that he was Jill's savior, he would return the debt that Jill had given him.

"Whatever" Chris didn't want to chat too much. They left New York behind and were on their way Appalachian Mountains. Chris had talked about his lack of control when angry, so Carlos took him to a guy who was experienced with such cases. But he lived near the Breakneck ridge. One would take anger management classes but as time was short and Chris thought that those things were a rip off.

Chris rarely spoke along the way. They reached the mountain region and trekked for a while before reaching a hut. There was guy cutting wood near the cabin, Chris thought he looked familiar.

"For the record his name OFFICIALLY is Johnnie Walker" Carlos said to Chris before they walked to him.

"Tariq?!" Chris sounded amazed looking at the guy he met a few months ago.

"Tariq, who?" he said and looked around.

"I told you" Carlos said with a face palm.

"Sorry, Johnnie" Chris said with doubt.

"Hi, Chris" he laughed and shook his hands.

"I don't get it" Chris said to Carlos.

"It's simple" Walker aka Tariq, placed his hand on Chris soulder.

"You don't become a great spy if you stick with one alias." He smiled and took them into the cabin.

"So how may I assist you?" Walker rubbing his hands asked Chris and Carlos.

"He has no control over his anger and he fears it will screw up his missions" Carlos said in one breath and went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Ok then" Walker bit his lower lip and thought for awhile.

"Sit down Chris" Walker said and went outside. Later he came back with another guy who looked older than Chris and was quite skinny and was bald from the top but not from the sides.

"Chris meet Xavier" Walker said introduced him.

"He'll probably patch you up in a hour or two, tops" he said and gave way to the skinny fellow.

"Hi" he shook Chris's hands.

"So, do you have any knowledge what causes your anger" he raised a brow at Chris. Walker and Carlos stood behind him and observed his methods closely. Carlos found no interest and started to look outside the large window.

"Ok, let's do a test, try your very best to control yourself" Xavier had asked him dozen questions and was now moving to the recovery phase. Xavier strapped him to the chair for his own safety.

"What was the name of your partner" he said, arms crossed.

"Jill Valentine"

"Ah, yes I remember her" Xavier's performance was award winning as Chris believed him.

"Really" Chris was surprised.

"Yea, I was one of the 3 men who got her drunk and raped her" he laughed.

"Mother-" Chris's body filled with anger in no time, his eyes went red with the high flow of blood. His hands tore through the chair away and he sprinted towards the guy who had lied about meeting her.

"It's a test" Walker came in the way of a Chris who looked more like a bull. He was too late, Chris didn't hear him and tackled him along with Xavier and Carlos out of the window.

"It's a test" Walker coughed. He and Carlos tried to restrain Chris from killing the guy.

"It's a fucking test" Carlos screamed at Chris while holding his right arm. Xavier crawled away from him and got up.

"Really?" Walker asked the guy.

"I was sure he couldn't break the straps" he said cleaning his pants.

"I think my back's broken" Walker put his hand on his back.

"Control yourself man" Xavier told Chris.

"If I could do that I wouldn't be here" he screamed at him, he was right. Xavier did therapy on him for 3 hours and Chris seemed to feel different. He had to do tests on Chris but he didn't do it fearing for his life.

"Let's just get outta here" Carlos said goodbye to Xavier and Walker.

They both came back to where they had parked the car. They drove back to New York, Carlos thought that the therapy was a failure because Chris still didn't utter a word. But he was wrong, Chris was always depressed, that was the reason for his silence, his anger had been eradicated. Carlos dropped him in his apartment and drove away.

Chris just sat on his couch, it was Christmas and he was doing nothing, he felt his life was so dull,

"This is so depressing" he said to Jill's picture.

He went to the jewelers, after long inspections he found the perfect ring, it was made out of diamond, it cost Chris his whole month's salary. He wrote a small note and placed it inside the box with the ring. He slowly walked to Jill's apartment, he went to the TV lounge, and placed the box in a drawer of the TV table.

As fate puts it, Jill would probably find it couple of years from that day, her heart would be pacing as she read the note,

"Will You Be My Partner For Life" Chris wrote on the note. Chris gave the apartment a last look.

"Merry Christmas Jill" he wiped a tear from his eye and went home.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I need to give this story a proper climax. . **For those who haven't played Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City,** some characters were borrowed from that title.

Influence: Narcissistic Cannibal-Korn

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try  
At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are never ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

His legs trembled with fear, he was nervous and scared and he had every right to be.

"Miscalculations?" Wesker turned his chair around to see the frightened scientist.

"I'm sorry sir, it was a mistake" he stuttered.

"Of course it won't happen again… Jill" Wesker looked at Jill, she was standing in the corner of the office. She came forward and stood behind the scientist.

"Please si" he was interrupted for life. Jill snapped his neck backwards and he collapsed at that every spot, it was a quick death.

"No!" Jill screamed but her mouth didn't open.

Wesker got up and went over to her, he slightly kicked the lifeless body of the scientist just to make sure he was dead. His cold red eyes proceeded to lock on to a blonde Jill.

"Now be a good girl and bring me another one" Wesker made it sound like scientist were available in the market and you just had to go and get them, for him they were.

"How about we give our U.S.S friends a visit" Wesker looked at a photo of a scientist, he was one of Umbrella's best, he decided to stay with Umbrella as a bio weapons manufacturer with the left over U.S.S.

"Oldenburg" Wesker said as he recalled his brilliance with bio engineering.

"Jill, you know what to do" hearing this Jill paced out of the office.

**Somewhere in Greenland…**

The aircraft launched the pod containing Jill just above the mountains. The pod crashed and got off it and into the snowy terrain. She was only wearing a battlesuit, it would hardly keep her warm but she felt nothing, her body felt nothing, she was numb. Jill proceeded to dash towards an abandon mine. She ran inside and after a series of lefts and rights she came to a dead end. She looked to her right and saw an electric board. She flipped one of the switch and the supposedly dead end slid upwards connecting to entrance hallway.

"Welcome to Umbrella Security Services" the logo read, it was worn out, as was Umbrella. This was the training facility for their security personnel, now it was the shelter of the best mercenaries to walk the face of the earth. Umbrella Security Services was the biggest dealer in the black market, their mercenaries were top dogs, they were small in number, more than 500 approximately. But they were the best in their field, operating a tank, to flying a plane, to defusing a bomb they knew it all. They were the hardest resistance any of the world's armed forces faced.

But now Jill was up against the whole hive, all by herself. She slowly walked down the hallway. The video cameras stopped working when she came into their vision, Wesker had installed this jammer so that her actions would leave no trace, no trace for Chris to follow. The security personnel sounded the alarm and the whole facility was on high alert.

"Stop right there" a masked figure screamed at her. Seeing that she was still walking, the man fired his shotgun but he couldn't believe his own eyes at what he saw. She dodged the shot without facing him. She came to the metal door and forced it open with her bare hands. The guard was about to fire again but Jill took out her Desert Eagle from it straps and put three bullets through his head, still not facing him. She forced open the door and went to the stairs, she blazed through each and every floor, until she reached the third last, she kicked the door open and fired two shots at a guard who was patrolling the hallway. Before the second guard could turn around she ran to him and snapped his neck just like she did the scientist. She kicked open the metal door of the laboratory, seeing her the scientist screamed and started to run away. She looked at the one she had come for, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the elevator.

"Open it" her voice was cold and made the poor fellow tremble. He hesitated and she made him suffer.

"Ok, Ok, I'll use it" the scientist gave in after she constantly banged his head at the security clearance monitor.

"Target retrieved" Jill said over the radio.

Lupo, Beltway and Vector ran to the entrance, hoping to intercept Jill.

"Deploy explosives" Lupo ordered Beltway when they reached the entrance hallway. He proceeded to plant three laser trip mines, one over the other, covering the whole entrance from top to bottom.

"Let's see how they leave" Beltway laughed and loaded his shotgun.

"It's only one" Lupo corrected him and aimed at the metal door which was forced open by Jill. Jill threw a smoke grenade just as the elevator's door opened, she threw another one at the metal door which was heavily guarded by the Wolfpac team.

"Get ready" Lupo locked on. They were met with the body of the guard shot by Jill earlier. He flew across the hallway, Beltway and Vector dodged him, but he set off the laser trip mines causing an explosion, the three fell on the ground, somewhat injured, the last thing they saw was Jill taking the scientist out of the facility then they went unconscious.

"Bravo Jill, only in 6 minutes" Wesker congratulated her on the radio and sent a chopper to pick her up.

"Just die" Jill cried but no one could see her tears or hear her voice.

**Two Hours Later…**

"We can't wait any longer" Tony came to the medical zone where they were stitching Lupo and Beltway.

"What are you suggesting" Lupo asked and proceeded to give out a slight yelp as Four Eyes pierced her skin with the needle.

"Bring in Redfield" hearing this the whole room went silent.

"Sir, with all due respect, are you out of your mind?" Vector faced him with his cold mask on.

"It's are only way to get to Uroboros, Wesker took away our only scientist capable of engineering it, the BSAA has the intel we need to make it work" he stroked his long white beard. Tony Rio was an old man, he had long white beard and a shining bald head, he always wore sunglasses, the U.S.S personnel hardly saw him without them.

"That man cannot be contained" Spectre walking into the room.

"Just maim him and get him to command, I'll handle the rest" he shook his head at his soldiers worries. They had every reason to be worried, Chris was butchering people like animals, if god forbid one of them got in his clutches, he would wish he was never born.

"You know what to do" Lupo told and wore her leather suit, and walked out of the room.

**One Week Later…**

Chris looked at the sky, the clouds and the rays of the setting sun. Then he saw rubble and metal ascend to the heavens from the corner of his eyes. Just as Chris looked at the ascending rubble, pain shot through his whole body, he screamed as his head bounced off the asphalt, he coughed as his rib bones broke when coming into contact with the road.

The mission was over for them, they just had to go to the chopper and get out of here. But Caede men had other plans for Chris, the tank they bought had other plans for him.

Chris crawled to cover as the mercenaries fired upon him.

"I fucking can't see" Chris screamed as his forehead was torn open and blood poured down onto his eyes. It was a burning sensation, it was like some had set his eyes on fire. Seeing his captain's face blood soaked the team's medic staggered to his feet and ran towards him, but a bullet came and passed through his head, stopping him from helping his captain.

"NO!" Piers screamed and unloaded his sniper at the mercenaries. Chris's whole team jumped from a four storey building dodging the tank fire. Chris wiped the blood off his eyes but it kept coming back. Piers took a bottle of water and threw it to Chris.

"Captain to your right" hearing Piers Chris's hands started to inspect the ground to his right. He was completely blind, he couldn't open his eyes. He took the bottle and poured it at his face, he lay on the ground faced up, looking at the sky, exhausted. A few minutes later he was unconscious, Bravo team came for assisting them and a bigger firefight ensued.

"Chris" Chris thought he was dead and angels were talking to him.

"Dear Chris" Jill's voice made him conscious again, he looked around to see Jill walking towards a car, she turned around and curled her index finger to give him the signal to come, not giving a single thought about the firefight he was in, Chris got up and started to run to her, but he could only limp, he looked down at his left knee to see a long metal rod piercing his knee, he again looked at Jill who was sitting on the passenger's seat of the car whose door's were missing,

"Jill" he gasped and took another step. Just as he was about to close in on her his leg snapped, and he fell on the ground, still giving no attention to the brutal pain his body was in, he started crawling to her, he looked at her feet and crawled faster.

"Jill…Jill…Jill" her name dominated his lips and he was temporarily out of the battlefield. Just as he reached the car, he got up on one leg and dove into Jill. His ribs ached more as his chest fell on the hand brake of the car, he looked at his arms, they were empty.

"No" Chris thought and went unconscious.

"Come on we gotta get out of here" Bravo team leader dragged Piers and Chris's team away.

"The captain's still there, we can't leave him" Piers resisted.

"Kid, if you knew Chris like I do, he'll be fine" he said and proceeded along there extraction route.

All of a sudden silence filled the whole battlefield. The battle was over, the BSAA had lost, they were outnumbered four to one. Only Chris was left behind, alone, behind enemy lines.

"He's here" one of the mercenaries pointed at the car. They dragged him to the open, all of the mercenaries gathered around. Chris was n a sub-conscious state, he would look around and go back to a small slumber, his body was tired and needed rest. The leader came forward, waving his magnum in the air. One of the mercenaries came forward with a video camera, it was an execution, a proof of his death, a great achievement in their books.

"This is what happens when you work for Caede" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was met with the cheers of his fellow comrades.

"Guys like him will be at your feet" he proceeded to kick Chris in the chin. The whole crowd screamed in a frenzy to see Chris so helpless and weak.

"Death has come for you" the leader looked down and screamed at him then fired shots at the sky, this made the crowd almost uncontrollable, one of the men threw a stone at him, but the leader scolded him saying "This is my kill".

Chris looked at the sky, he should be scared, he should be nervous, he should be shivering, but the only thing he experienced was regret.

"I'm sorry Jill" a tear came down as the leader continued his speech, it was a golden moment for him, they needed morale and he was giving to them and all of the bio mercenaries around the world, he wanted to take in the moment.

"I failed you" Chris said as he started to feel cold from all the blood loss.

"SO NOW YOU DIE" he screamed and the muzzle of the magnum locked onto Chris's face. From out of nowhere, the leader was shot in the head, a hooded figure appeared on top of Chris and unloaded his SMG at the on lookers, each fell one by one.

"Spectre take out the snipers" Lupo ordered him as she, Beltway, Bertha and Four Eyes came with all guns blazing through the building whose roof was supposed to be Chris's extraction point.

"Get here you heavy fuck" Beltway dragged Chris to a car and started firing at the fleeing mercenaries.

"He's half dead" Bertha looked at Four Eyes who didn't have a clue what to do.

"Just patch him so we can take him back to command" Lupo ducked as opposing fire started to come.

"Take out the rod" Four eye's told Bertha as she applied antiseptics to Chris's forehead wound. Bertha took out the rod and bandaged his leg.

"Too much blood loss" Bertha said looking at the dry wound on his left knee. Four eyes took down her back pack and paced through the contents.

Chris vision was blurry and his ears were going deaf from the insane amount of fire Lupo, Beltway and Vector were unloading.

"What's your blood type?" Four Eyes slightly slapped Chris to wake him up.

"Jill" Chris whispered and went unconscious.

"Is Jill a blood type" Four Eye's question was dead serious.

"I never heard of it" Bertha shook her head.

"Maybe it's written on his dog tag" Bertha said and ripped his shirt apart.

"O+" Bertha told Four Eyes.

"Perfect" Four Eyes said and took out a blood bag from her backpack, she injected Chris with a needle which was attached to the pipe which was attached to the blood.

"Somewhat patched up" Four Eye's robotic voice had doubt. Beltway came and took Chris in his arms as Bertha held the blood high.

"Command, objective complete send the chopper" Lupo sent the radio transmission and they made their back into the building from where they had come. As the opposing fire mounted higher and higher the team grew further irritated, they were already unhappy to come and save Chris and now they had to face mercenaries like themselves. The helicopter came and the whole team got on, Spectre was the last of the bunch to get.

"I hope he's worth the trouble" Four Eyes said to Lupo.

"I'm sure command knows what they are doing" Vector turned away.

"This moment will probably never come again" Beltway touched the hot tip of his shotgun to Chris's forehead wound making him twitch.

"Stop it" Lupo said, she was the only one concerned for Chris, probably because she had some humanity left.

**3 days later…**

"Ah" Chris screamed as Four Eyes stitched his fore head wound.

"I'm sure you suffered worse" her robotic voice felt alien to him.

"Why did you save me" Chris looked at each member of the Wolfpac but they only gave him silence. Soon Rio arrived in Chris's ward,

"Hello Mr. Redfield" he took off his glasses to show his silver colored eyes.

"Who the fuck are you" Chris said feeling uneasy.

"You probably heard about me" he smiled.

"Tony Rio" he replied.

"Where the fuck is Jill" Chris screamed at him.

"Calm down lover boy" Beltway laughed.

"Too quick on the info are we" Rio smiled.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where is Jill" Chris tried to get up but fell off of the bed. Four Eyes and Bertha picked him up and back on the bed.

"My word" Rio sounded astonished.

"So much for a single woman" his hand went through his beard.

"I'll tell you where she is" he gave a devious looking smile. Chris's heart was beating fast. Anticipating the answer.

"But first you have to do some tasks for me" he crushed Chris excitement.

"What kind of tas-" Chris was interrupted.

"Assassinate the BSAA director and I need some intel from your BSAA labs" he gave a quick reply. Hearing this Chris couldn't breathe, killing the men he swore to protect.

"Ask yourself Chris how much will you get your hands dirty for her" he stared into Chris's eyes.

"Don't even think about it" the vision of Jill screamed at him, begged him not to do it.

"Think about it" Rio was about to leave when Chris's reply made him stop.

"When and where?" Chris asked him.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

This story is near completion, I plan on novelizing the whole Operation Raccoon City, it's story was so fun.

Influence: Given Up-Linkin Park.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Read me tonight,  
when the warnings said leave a shudder upon you  
Running from all that you feared in your life  
Soul of the night,  
when the sun mislead paint a horror upon you  
Marking the moment,  
displaying in my ghost of a life!  
And I can't get round the way you left me out in the open  
To leave me to die!  
So how can I,  
forget the way you lead me through the path into Heaven  
To leave me behind!  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**4 weeks later…**

Chris was given bed rest. Four Eyes could occasionally come and try something new on him, he was like her lab rat.

"When are you gonna let me go?" Chris asked Bertha.

"In a week or two, if your leg heals"

Four Eyes rushed into the ward holding a spray bottle in her hand.

"I think this might work" she took off Chris's forehead stitches and applied the contents of the bottle on the open wound. Chris felt as if she applied cold ice on it.

"What's that?" Bertha asked Four Eyes.

"Bio Foam, if it works, his wound will heal in 6 minutes"

"Stop testing your shit on me" Chris tried to get up from the bed but couldn't.

"We saved you, this is the least you could do to repay me" she looked at her watch and set a 6 minute timer.

"What am I gonna do?" Chris thought thinking about the horrendous task given to him. Is it the right thing to do? Would Jill approve it? Surely not. But Chris had forgotten the difference between right and wrong, he was blinded by Jill, the urge to get her back made him do things he'll probably regret for the rest of his life, but at that moment he would've done anything to get her back, even turn his back to the organization he helped build and strengthen.

After six minutes, Four Eyes washed off the foam and was satisfied with the results. The wound was healed and no scar was left behind, it was like it never existed.

"Perfect" she took off Chris's shirt and applied it to the rest of the places where he had scars. They all disappeared, Chris didn't know what to do, thank her or stop her from applying that stuff. She was washing off the wounds which he had suffered for Jill, it was like he never went into any trouble. She applied it to the knee wound and his leg also healed, the broken leg healed instantly but causing immense amount of pain in the process.

"Fully healed" Four Eyes said and capped the bottle.

**4 days later…**

Chris was knocked unconscious and was taken out of the U.S.S base. He was held in a small room, in a town just a few miles away from the base.

"What now?" Chris asked Beltway.

"We're holding you for ransom, the BSAA pays us 1 million dollar for you, then they can have you" he had a sinister laugh.

"What?! That wasn't part of the deal" he screamed at him as he struggled to get out of the ties which held him to a steel chair.

"I know, but we need to make it look like normal hostage situation and we needed the money" he laughed.

"The payment will reach in 45 minutes" Vector told Beltway.

"Perfect" Beltway punched Chris's face again and again.

"What the heck" Chris uttered.

"We need to make it look like you were held hostage" he laughed and continued the beat down until Chris's nose was bleeding and his right eye was swollen. A fast elbow to the face and Beltway stopped and walked out of the room. Chris was all alone in the room, after an hour the BSAA troops rushed into the room and took Chris away. Piers untied the ropes and helped Chris onto his feet.

"Good to see you again Captain" Piers greeted.

"Whatever" Chris wiped the blood off his nose.

**1 week later…**

"Why hasn't any progress been made?" Vector asked Chris as he barged into his apartment and turned off his cloaking device.

"I don't plan on going to jail" Chris took mouthful of the vodka bottle.

"I can only give you details of the security plans he has" Chris wiped his lips.

Vector moved to the other room and radioed command. After a long conversation he came back.

"We'll handle it. Just get us the details" Vector turned on his cloaking device and got out of the apartment.

"Working for Umbrella" Jill shook her head sitting on the couch in front of him.

"I don't care who I have to go through or who I have to work for, I'm coming for you" Chris said and drank the whole bottle.

**3 days later…**

Chris met up with Spectre and Vector under the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Here" Chris laid out a map of the UN building.

"There is a summit of the UN officials, the director will be there" Chris pointed at the main street from where he'll arrive and move inside, there was hardly time for a precise shot.

"It's impossible" Spectre looked at Vector.

"Unless you can do something about it" Vector looked at Chris.

"I can't change the plan unless something transpired at before the entrance" Chris lighted his cigarette.

"What are you suggesting?" Vector looked at Chris.

"You go into the crowd, and fire warning shots before the director can come in through the main gate, so we have to take him through the side gates, then he has to walk to the main entrance to get to the summit"

"You plan on getting me caught?"

"You can always go invisible" Chris captioned the obvious. The plan actually made sense to them.

"When it the summit?"

"Tomorrow" Chris said and walked away.

"Be there" he said to them.

**The Next Day…**

"Great to have you back Chris" the director said as Chris opened the limousine door for him and his 5 year old granddaughter.

"Pleasure to be here, sir" Chris was now having a change of heart seeing the little girl who held her grandpa's arm tightly.

"I'm not sure a UN summit will be an interesting place for a little girl"

"No she'll be fine, and she is a huge fan of geography, she'll probably stare at the flags the whole summit" he smiled and kissed her head.

"What am I doing" Chris heart was changing, he regretted admitting to work with them.

"Great job Chris, you're taking away a little girl's grandfather, you happy" Jill appeared to be disappointed as she sat in the far corner of the limousine.

"I can't do this" Chris humanity came back, he decided to tell the driver to go through the main gate at all costs. Chris braced his heart as he heard firing in the crowd of supporter that showed up.

"Get through the main gate!" Chris screamed at the driver but it was too late, he had turned around and was on his way to the side gate.

"Sir stay inside at all costs" Chris held the director's arm. They entered the building but Chris held the director inside.

"What's happening" Director asked Chris.

" I don't know sir"

The limousine's door opened and the other guards told the director to come out.

"Chris leave me" the director freed his arm from Chris's clutches and took the hand of his granddaughter. The guards made a square formation and started to move. They didn't see a laser pointing at the Director's head, Chris saw it and ran to save him but it was too late. The bullet came and struck the director straight in the head, he collapsed at that spot, the guards were shocked and stood frozen seeing the dead director, Chris ran to him and carried him up on his shoulders.

"Get the ambulance" he screamed as the rest of the guards started acting. Chris glanced at the crying little girl and his heart stopped when the laser point come on to her head.

"He he" Spectre laughed and fired his sound compressed sniper rifle. But Chris came in the way of the bullet, saving the little girl as the bullet struck his upper right arm. Chris carried the director to the ambulance but he felt no pulse, he was dead, but Chris hoped he was alive, the medics took him away. The granddaughter came crying to Chris and held his hand, little did she know that she was holding the man who helped kill his grandfather. The medics came and took Chris away seeing he was bleeding from the arm. The summit was called off, every security officer except Chris was taken into interrogation and Chris was in fact praised for showing quick actions and courage. Chris was admitted into the hospital, his condition was stable, the doctor removed the bullet from his arm he was given bed rest.

"Very impressive indeed" Vector showed up beside Chris bed.

"Taking a bullet, guaranteeing you were clean was a great touch" he praised Chris.

"What next" Chris looked at him with disgust.

"The files located in the drawer 504 in the basement of the BSAA labs, bring us those files, you will personally transfer the file's in Argentina, and the intel on your partner whereabouts will be given" he said and vanished.

"An easier job" Chris thought.

**2 days later…**

Chris was discharged from the hospital, the first thing he did was to go to the BSAA labs. He went to the basement, got the keys for the drawer, when he opened it was empty, a message came to his phone.

"If you want the files, come to Manhattan Residential Building, No. 19" he read the message.

He arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door, after a long wait he opened it himself and came inside. The apartment was dark, only a table was seen as the lights of the neighboring building came into the room from the large window. A file was on the table,

"Hello, anyone there?" Chris said, he thought no one was here so he came to the table and was about to pick the files up when a sandal held his hand down on the files. The person was wearing a white dress judging by the leg.

"Not so fast" a seductive female voice which sound strikingly familiar.

"Always in a rush" the sandal came down and let his hand free. The person got up, Chris felt like he had heard the voice somewhere.

"You'll get the files after I'm done with you" the person stepped into the dim light showing her face.

"Jessica-" she took him by his collar and pinned him against the wall. Her hands felt his chest, her cold lips came into contact with his neck.

"I missed you too Chris" she tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"What the heck Jessica?"

"Still can't take a hint hmm?" Jessica crossed her arms and bit her lower lips as she examined Chris's face.

"What are you doing? How did you get those files?"

"I pulled a few strings" she said brushing her hair.

"And what did you do with Parker?" Chris's was now getting angrier as her past actions came into mind.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Jill" she raised a brow. Chris thought about it,

"Just give me the files"

"No" she giggled.

"WHAT NOW?!" Chris was really annoyed.

"Easy now" Jessica came forward placed her hand on Chris's chest.

"You have two options" she leaned over to his ear.

"We can get it on here and now" she gave a short laugh.

"Or you can" she stopped and showed Chris a flash drive.

"Shove this into the director's computer" her voice was seductive but Chris didn't budge.

"Hint, even if you choose option 1 you still have to do option 2" she laughed.

"What's in this? and why do you want me to do it?"

"I can't go back to the BSAA, and you being the so called hero, can do anything and get away with it"

"What do you want?"

"A clean slate, no more arrest warrant on my name" she deceived him and hid her true intentions.

Chris took the flash drive and walked out of the room.

"Copy the contents" Jessica told him before he went far.

**Later that night...**

The situation at HQ was no less than a chaos, the personnel were worried, all the BSAA ops were suspended or terminated, everyone was taken into

interrogation, and no stone was left unturned. Chris walked in and was met with thumbs up from the worried personnel. All the security of the HQ was shut

down, no cameras, no alarms. Chris simply walked into the Director's office and turned on his computer, only the Director's computer was linked with the BSAA

mainframe, it contained their info on personnel, their ops records, HQ spending and etc. But Chris and the rest of the personnel didn't know that it also

contained their stocks and investments. When Chris uploaded the contents of the flash drive into the computer it turned off. Chris thought that was supposed

to happen and left with the flash drive.

"It's done" Chris called Jessica.

"Wait I have to make sure" after a small wait she came back.

"Perfect, the files will be at your apartment"

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"I just found out" Jessica hung up and smiled as she scrolled down the huge database of personnel.

Chris reached his apartment, it was quite late and he was tired as hell. The files were at his door. He picked them up and went inside and made a closer

inspection, it contained records of experiments and pictures of test subjects.

"Other abomination" Chris closed the file and put it on his nightstand. His phone started to rang, it was Claire, he hadn't talked to her in 2 years,

"Chris are you alright?" judging by her voice she was worried.

"I'm fine" Chris didn't know what fine meant in his situation.

"There is a breaking news saying" she paused,

"What?" Chris asked.

"BSAA on the brink of dissolution" there was silence after she spoke those dreaded words.

"What?! How?!" Chris demanded answers.

"The director was killed and the BSAA's stocks just vanished and so did their investments" Claire was worried for Chris.

"The UN personnel took over all the HQs of BSAA except African HQ, Tricell increased the HQ funds keeping the BSAA personnel, all other personnel are

suspended until further notice" Claire broke the bad news to him.

"Suspended?" Chris asked.

"All the money from all the personnel personal bank accounts vanished." Claire continued the barrage of bad news. Chris hung up and turned on the TV and

switched to the news channel. Whatever she had told him was right, Chris was bankrupt and suspended until further notice.

"You really hit this one out of the park" Jill shook her head and frowned.

"I nearly destroyed them" Chris didn't blink as he stared at the TV for a long while. Chris almost destroyed the organization he had sacrificed so much for,

"Was it all worth it, Chris" Jill spoke turned away. Chris buried his face in his hands, thinking about what he had done. It was a ingenious plan but it wasn't planned, it was based on luck and timing, neither Jessica and Tony were together in this.

"Was it worth it" Jill came closer to him.

"Definitely" Chris looked up at the vision of Jill. Hearing this, the vision disappeared.

"Time to end this" Chris took out his cell and Tony.

"The files are with me tell me where you need them"

"Bring it to the abandon airfield in the Argentinean capital"

"I held my end of the deal, let's just hope you hold your end" Chris showed his worries.

"I don't think you're in a position to ask me such question… you have no leverage" he hung up. Chris knew he was in trouble, he was right, he had no

leverage, he would probably take the files and kill him for all he cares. Chris couldn't sleep, he was trying to find a way out of the mess he had made. He went

out for a walk hoping the fresh air might give him new ideas. While walking down the street and person came and started walking with him.

"Never make a deal with umbrella" Walker said to him and walked with him.

"Why?" Chris looked at the stars.

"You have utterly no leverage, if you want to get killed, just tell me, I'll kill you with some dignity" he laughed.

"I don't know what else to do" Chris's hand made his way through his brown hair.

"Take this, give him a call, he's in town, and he's more trustworthy than umbrella" Walker handed him a photo of a man who looked in his 40's, had short hair,

short height, looked Mexican and had tons of rings on his fingers. He looked at the back of the photo to see a number and a name.

"Caede" Chris looked around to see Walker gone.

"The guy who wants me dead, perfect" Chris shook his head and went back to his apartment.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Technically this is the end of the story, but I want to give it a happy ending.

**Influence**: What I've done-Linkin Park

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Wind blew against Chris's chest, he stood there, there was a feeling of closure maybe finally he hit a dead end.

The 6 helicopters hovered over the airfield, the leather suited guards roped down, surrounded Chris, one of them came forward and checked him for ammunition. The airfield was filled with containers, the guards also checked them, they had boxes stacked in them. After giving the clearance, a helicopter landed and Tony stepped down from it, along with three scientists.

"Chris, so good to see you" he had a devilish smile on his face.

"Take your shit and tell the location" Chris held out the files, surely he wasn't happy about the position he was in. Death seemed inevitable. One of his scientist came forward and took the files and examined them, after he gave his ok to Rio, he stepped closer to Chris.

"Kijuju Africa" he smiled at him.

"She'll probably be there for a week or two… but that doesn't matter" he stepped back.

"Fine then" Chris backed away and was about to leave.

"You held your end of the deal" he said.

"I held my end" he took out his golden Desert Eagle and aimed it at his head.

"End of the line Chris" he stepped forward, Chris stood still.

"And to add insult to injury" he smiled.

"She probably might not be even worth it" he loaded the gun.

God must really have loved Chris that day. A shot was heard and a few milliseconds later Tony's last two finger were torn off of his hand and blood splattered at Chris's face.

"I don't know if I'm too old or this thing gives a lot of kick" Walker said looking at the sniper 50 cal.

"Just give him cover and lets get outta here" Carlos told him as he fired continuous rounds.

Rio fell on his knee and looked at his dismembered hand. Caede's men came out of the containers and sprayed bullets at the U.S.S guards. They hid in the boxes, the guards were in a rush, they checked the containers but inside the boxes, such a small mistake was a death wish. Chris came and picked Rio's golden **revolver** and came to him.

"This business doesn't rely on money" Chris told him and came to the kneeling Rio.

"It's all about leverage" he held the gun at Rio's forehead.

"I wished your death would be brutal... but the situation doesn't agree with me" Chris looked at the U.S.S guards who fell one by one at the onslaught of Caede's men.

"And to add insult to injury" Chris smiled.

"She is, was and always be worth it" he shot him in the middle of the head. Chris felt all his anger and hate and stress go down with that bullet.

"What's the official word?" Walker looked at Carlos.

"That son of a bitch set up Umbrella" Carlos was startled.

"Has he ever thought about becoming a spy"

"What ever" Carlos said and mounted his rifle on his shoulder and started walking away with Walker.

"Good bye Chris, I hope I never meet you again" Carlos looked over his shoulder at the airfield which was lying with bodies.

Chris looked at the golden pistol and thought about keeping it,

"The deals complete" the Caede's squad leader told Caede and came to Chris with the files in hand.

"Next time we meet, I will let my gun say hi" the squad leader looked at the files.

"Lets just hope you don't live to meet me next" Chris gave an evil smile and walked away with the golden pistol in hand.

"Get these guys in outta here" the squad leader pointed at the scientist who were miraculously alive and shivering.

Just as Chris walked out of the airfield's gate he heard gunfire, out of curiosity he went back to see what was happening. He found Caede's men dead, the scientist missing, the files also gone. He saw a figure in a battlesuit dragging the scientists to a helicopter, Chris actually ran after it but stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

"Not my headache" he said and walked away.

"Perfect Jill... Perfect" Wesker was happy as ever.

"Uroboros is a reality" he gave a sinister laugh.

"I couldn't thank you enough Jill" Jill flew the helicopter away.

**2 days earlier...**

Chris was on his knees in his office. He was scratching his head, thinking about the offer Chris had proposed to him.

"Give me protection and I'll give you the scientist and the files" was Chris's offer.

"That simple" he spoke in Spanish and the interpreter told Chris.

"No catch nothing, just give me support"

"Deal" Caede shook Chris hand and helped him on his feet. He said something in Spanish and the interpreter told Chris.

"Set me up and there won't be difference between Raccoon City and New York"

"Whatever" Caede men escorted Chris out of his villa.

**1 day earlier...**

"I want you to personally be at the deal location" Chris called Rio.

"Your scientist will also come and take the files"

"Cooperation... hmm" Rio said thinking about the possible ways Chris would have a surprise. He brushed away the thought.

"Ok Chris, I see no harm in that"

**New York 2 days after...**

Chris cleaned the Desert Eagle, put a single bullet in the magazine and loaded it.

"I should regret what I did... Shouldn't I?" Chris looked at Jill's vision.

"Every time I see my hands... They're covered in blood"

"I transformed into the thing I fought for so many years" he took out and looked at her picture.

"But take my word... this was never Chris Redfield" he looked away from the photo, it was like humanity was coming back to him.

"This was a man torn apart" he stared at her picture.

"This was the actions of a man who had lost everything... You were my everything" he walked up back into his room.

He placed the photo of Jill in his side table and placed the gun over the picture.

"That bullet will be in my head after a week" he turned around and looked at Jill's vision straight in the eye.

"if I don't see you" Chris mounted his backpack and went to the airport.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the ending to my first fic, thanks for all those who reviewed it and sticked with it. Bloody Raptor, your idea was great but I just wanted to end the story, probably a sequel where Chris was alone in Africa, for all you guys should know BSAA still trusts him and he got away with the perfect murder blah blah.

**Original Influences: **Max Payne, Punisher, Up, Ghost of you and a video tribute to Operation Raccoon City.

**Influence: Space Bound- Eminem**

* * *

As the sun set upon them, Chris took a deep breath and looked over to his side, she mustered up enough will to smile at him giving him the false hope that she was fine. As Josh needed a co-pilot, Sheva joined him. Chris couldn't help but go and sit on Jill's side. She was lost in her thought, she looked at her hand, as she moved her fingers and made a fist, it was all so surreal to her. Having your body back under your control, it was a feeling which would take some time to get used to, it was like she was born again, she was no different than a child who just learned to walk.

"You okay?" Chris looked at her as she continuously stared at her hands.

"Jill" Chris looked at her, the woman for whom Chris had overcome so many obstacles, was alive and in front of him. Chris took her hands into his own, gaining her attention. Just as Chris touched her hands, he felt something unusual. He felt like something was gone, something was missing. The demon inside of him was going back to the depths of his soul, hopefully to never rise again, never again dominate Chris.

"What Chris?" now Chris was the one lost in his thoughts.

"Chris!"

"Nothing… Just glad to finally see you" Chris said and let her hands go. After a very long time Chris finally felt the blood rushing through his veins, finally he felt alive, all because of her.

"Thanks for coming" Jill smiled and turned away.

"Thanks for saving me… twice"

"Twice?" Jill got confused as she couldn't remember meeting him after Spencer Estate.

"Nevermind" Chris looked at the sunset. Finally things were going his way.

"Life is finally worth living" he thought.

"Hopefully along her side" Chris looked at her.

"Stop dreaming Chris" Rio sat in front of him.

"Come back to reality" Wesker appeared next to him.

"Wake up" Rio took out his golden Desert Eagle and shot him in the head.

"NO!" Chris screamed out of his sleep, sweating and his heart was pounding against his chest. He looked around , he was in his quiet bedroom.

"Jill" he said to no reply.

"Was it all a dream?" Chris was horrified by the thought and ran out of his bedroom. He looked in the guest bedroom to see it was empty.

"No!" Chris hoped that it wasn't a dream and checked the apartment. He found the kitchen lights on, he kicked the door open.

"What?!" Jill jumped from her chair to see the worried Chris as she spilled her coffee.

"Thank god" he took her into his arms and tightly hugged her, to the point she couldn't breathe.

"Chris… I can't breathe" she uttered. Chris slightly loosened his grip and buried his face into her neck and caressed her hair which she dyed brown again.

"Something wrong?" this was his first physical contact after the helicopter, just as they had landed the doctors rushed her away and Chris couldn't meet her for two months.

"Just…" he paused and recalled the nights without her.

"don't leave me again" he let her go and looked her into the eyes. After a long stare he just walked out of the room and back to the bedroom. Jill couldn't help but follow him, as she was concerned for his sudden display of feelings. The Chris she knew was always professional and would rarely show his personal thoughts or feelings.

"What is it Chris" she leaned at the door as she watched him look out the window.

"Nothing, just a bad dream" he gazed at the stars. She walked and stood behind him.

"What kinda dream?" she held his hand.

"That I… you were never rescued and… it was all a dream" Chris closed the curtains and went back and sat on the side of his bed.

"Well then…" Jill slowly started walking to the door.

"Sweet dreams" she smiled and nodded. Just as she crossed the bed, Chris pulled her back into his arms and leaned back on the bed.

"I don't plan on sleeping alone" Chris pulled her close and soon fell asleep. Jill couldn't help but smile.

"I don't care what I did" Chris thought.

"I don't know what I did"

"but finally" Chris half asleep kissed her neck.

A better tomorrow dawned on them and hopefully it would stay that way.

**THE END**


End file.
